This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Connection joints that join two fluid lines are currently known in the art. One limitation of some current connection joints is the necessity to use tools, such as screwdrivers, to tighten screws that secure one or both of the fluid lines together. Another limitation of some current connection joints is their tendency to give a user the impression that the fluid connection lines are securely joined together, when in fact they are not, thus potentially separating during the transfer of fluid within the lines and through the connection joint.